I'll Make You Stand
by Atail
Summary: Deidara has been assigned a mission that involves intercepting a rapist: specifically the man who raped him. Soon after, Itachi joins the picture – but how will the bomber respond? Itachi X Deidara WARNING: CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT (SMEXY TIME ETC.) AND IS FOR OLDER READERS ONLY. I do not own Naruto or its characters. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! Have homework, but CH.5 will be out.
1. Chapter 1

**Deidara has been assigned a mission that involves intercepting a rapist: specifically the man who raped **_**him**_**. Soon after, Itachi joins the picture – but how will the bomber respond?**

Chapter 1

As was routine for the Akatsuki, a handful of members had gathered for what they had hoped would be a 'swift' exchange of greetings (of sort) and food to hands before charging to their rooms to avoid unnecessary contact with those they did not like: primarily Tobi. Yet 'they' once again found themselves confined at the kitchen table with Pein insisting they bonded a little for teamwork.

Of course this….didn't always produce the desired results.

"I wish Sasori was here, un," Deidara stated, shooting a glare at Itachi, "that way I can have a decent conversation about art with someone worthy…..rather than with a bunch of market salesmen."

And that did it.

The Uchiha not included, an uproar of released frustration emerged the second every member dropped their cutlery to signify the beginning of war. Heck, even Kakazu was in the mix in the hope of removing their corpses and collecting the bounty.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Hidan spat, hands around the blonde's throat. "YOU KNOW VERY WELL JASHIN FORBADE ME FROM WORKING ON A SUNDAY! I DON'T EVEN WORK IN THE MARKET, THE PEOPLE AREN'T WORTH KILLING!"

Tears of sheer joy escaped Deidara's eyes as Tobi, like he expected, threw himself upon Hidan in attempt to remove him from his beloved senpai.

The masked maniac noticed Deidara's hands worming their way underneath his own cloak. "DEIDARA! DON'T MAKE US EXPLODE - PLEASE!"

As quickly as it had begun, the bomber disappeared into a puff of smoke and the original Deidara walked into the room, pissed that Itachi hadn't bothered to interfere since he had obviously seen through the 'attack'. Hell, he'd been using an on-going clone for a whole month to throw the bastard off the scent and he still knew?

Regardless, he didn't prevent a smirk from gracing his features after laying eyes upon the flushed cheeks of two Akatsuki who were desperately trying to cover the spreading dampness between their legs.

"What's going on?"

A pair of Rinnegan eyes carrying with them the shadow of their leader met the eyes of several shit-scared akatsuki.

"Well…it would seem Deidara made Tobi and Hidan wet themselves….Tobi because he's an idiot….and Hidan…..because he's scared as hell of having to rebuild his body limb by limb." Kisame sneered, clearly enjoying the outcome of events.

"Deidara, I expected you to make an effort and get along."  
"Hmmph! Yeah well let's just say I'm not getting along with anybody until I finished what I started," the blonde said, "I think Itachi should be next."

"….are you sure that's a good idea?" the Uchiha said, sitting calmly with an arm casually resting against the outside of his cloak.

"You're kidding me, right? You beat me once and think you can do it AGAIN? HMMPH!"

Mouthed palms licked their lips as they awaited their master's command to chew the clay they had been thirsting for. But there was a problem.

His clay pouches were missing.

"What…?" the bomber's eyes widened as he searched the folds within his cloak.

Itachi placed one of Deidara's pouches onto the wooden table. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"You…." Deidara seethed, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple, "how did you-"

"The real pouches are in your room, these are just the decoys."

"THE DECOYS?"

"The ones Itachi and I filled with shampoo." Kisame cut in, eyes gleaming while standing next to a smirking Itachi.

"That was genjutsu number two."

Deidara stood there, dumbfounded.

_I could have sworn I smelt Itachi's cherry shampoo but I assumed it was just that damn Uchiha getting to my head….wait…_

"SO I'VE BEEN USING SHAMPOO INSTEAD OF CLAY FOR A WHOLE MONTH?"

Kisame's grin widened further.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED DURING ALL MY MISSIONS? I WON, DIDN'T I, HMMM?"

"Deidara senpai, we had to interfere with your missions because you kept losing! I tried to warn you but the genjutsu stopped you from understanding me!"

Before he could humiliate himself even more, Deidara walked to the kitchen doorway, pausing to mutter something that seemed incoherent to everyone but Itachi about remodelling his clay mines.

"HE'S WIDE OPEN!" Hidan yelled, "GET HIM!"

And poor Deidara began sprinting.

It was not long after that Pein summoned Deidara to assign him his mission. It seemed a couple of hours' worth of synchronised attacks and strategicly-chosen jutsu had quietened the blonde down enough for one to assume his temperament would be more...passive.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to intercept a ninja travelling to the Hidden Leaf from Iwagakure – a rogue ninja, someone you may know."

"You want me to 'reconnect ties', hmmph. What's the name?"

"Kiyoko Saki."

A trident of fear pierced the inside of Deidara's gut; he responded a few seconds later.

"Fine by me, un. I'll make sure the man doesn't make it out alive….hmmph."

Pein examined the bomber cautiously so as to not arouse concern of distrust.

_He was tense….so tense that he forgot I was present. The man regained composure but couldn't restrain himself from gritting his teeth. Deidara obviously knows this one._

"Your response is sufficient. I want you to head out at dawn."

"Hmmph."

"Kisame, Itachi – the route you plan on taking passes through the forest district 3 miles prior to Iwagakure. Provide Deidara with back-up if necessary."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_So Saki should be around here...remaining on my bird is the best option I have, since I can't get too close to this guy. I need to get this over with quickly…_

"You're thinking of C1 explosives, eh, Deidara?"

The bomber turned his head sharply to meet the source of the voice, although he knew, by the sound of _him, _that it _was_…...him_._

Standing in a clearing both below and just ahead of Deidara was a man who thought he was powerful. The blonde could just about _feel _his aura of dominance, radiating upwards as if bowing down to the origin yet at the same time degrading all in its path.

It took all he had for Deidara to _act_ _out_ his stubborn akatsuki self, default as the mode was.

"What's it to you, hmmmm?"

"Come now, it's strategy – plain and simple. There's no need to get on the defensive, because I know you….inside and out."

Deidara scowled. "SHUT UP! HMMMPH!"

The blonde bomber soared downwards, his hands roughly grabbing at the clay pouches as he dipped into the trees to claw out the eyes of the burly, deceitfully clean-shaven man.

_He's anything _but _clean, un..._

Those mouthed hands chewed greedily at the clay before eagerly vomiting out pools of the liquidised material to form two misshapen-like creatures, each just over 6 feet tall, who began advancing absent-mindedly towards the opponent. They were attached by thin leads made from the clay, meaning that they could be controlled by Deidara, and flaunted the ability to both regenerate and multiply, into thousands if necessary, upon being struck or hit with an attack.

In other words, they were little shits.

Kiyoko leapt back a few branches.

"What's the matter, Saki, hmmm? It seems you lost your power, you piece of scum!" Deidara taunted.

"EARTH STYLE: SLATE DAGGER JUSTU!"

Sheets of the surrounding dirt peeled from the ground, splitting into smaller, 'jagged' pieces and hardening into stone, before being hurled at the white monsters.

"It doesn't matter how small you cut them up, hmmph. They'll just keep on multiplying."

And so they did. The leads enslaved by Deidara were entwined to such an extent that they resembled roots worth one hundred grown willows.

Saki leapt into the air, now followed by over two thousand 'clouds' that one could argue made a nice addition to the sky. However, he used this opportunity to form clones which were then dispersed among the many clusters.

_What's he trying to do here? He'll just quicken the process, hmmph._

"My sweet Deidara," Kiyoko purred, standing atop a pile of descending clay, "do you remember that night? The one where you felt so petty, powerless to do anything but scream like the whore you _really_ are?"

He had expected the bomber to fall apart. Instead, he was greeted with the blonde's expression of fury and an explosive to the face.

"FUCK OFF! TRYING TO DISTRACT ME LIKE THAT IS SICK!"

But a few seconds later, the blonde shook, memories flooding into his mind. More than a sentence had been spoken by that man, but now it had been digested, and Deidara's muscles tensed, causing him to just stand there, in a trance, remembering…...

_**Flashback**_

_The room was cold and damp. Wet, earthen walls surrounded Deidara, the smell so similar to that of his clay – but the contrast stark in terms of the moods associated with each object._

_Positioned uncomfortably in some sort of chair, the bomber, who sat tilted back at an angle, nodded his head to look at the shackles that bound his knees apart and ankles together. _

_Stay calm. Don't panic. Don't panic. Deidara realised he had a serious phobia of being restrained. He just hadn't known it until now, when it was actually happening for the first time._

_He heard the door close and the bolt slide._

_Two seemingly- tall figures entered Deidara's field of vision and he stared at them defiantly, refusing to be vulnerable._

"_What the hell do you guys think you're looking at, hmmmmph!"_

_A large manacle was clasped around his neck, tightened until the blonde's head was painfully strained back and his eyes met malicious green ones. _

"_He's a lot smaller than I imagined….."_

"_Saki, are we going to go the whole way with him?"_

"_Use protection. I bet he gets around, look at him. Probably what the Explosion Corps keep him for…." _

_Hands ran through his hair, feeling it. _

"_DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Deidara snarled. "I'LL BLOW YOU TO BITS!"_

_Another pair began unbuttoning his pants._

Saki whispered behind him.

"…but it worked."

In a flash, a blade of something unidentifiable stabbed through Deidara's chest, a loud growl escaping the blonde's throat, and sent him onto his front and thus pierced into the clay as well. Another clone of Saki sliced through the two main clay leads and slashed the large bird's wings, consequently cutting off their chakra supply before throwing up a rock structure he could safely fall onto. Somewhat similar to Deidara's technique derived from the Earth Release, Kiyoko rapidly shot coarse pillars of rock from his fingers, which smashed into the bomber's back upon impact and in turn flipped the clay bird so that the Akatsuki member was sent hurtling towards the forest floor, body first.

_I can't…..stop it falling…DAMN….when I hit the ground…the hilt of this blade will push upwards….it'll be easier...arggghh…to….remove it-_

"YOU LEFT YOURSELF WIDE OPEN, DEIDARA. RELEASING THAT JUTSU AT THE VERY START MARKED YOUR DOWNFALL! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAAAAAAA!"

_DAMMIT….I released those leads while still…on my bird….they were suspended and therefore easy to cut..…I immediately created my own…disadvantage…..HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO RECKLESS…..HMMMPH!_

Two clay missiles soared into the sky.

Deidara smacked into the ground.

"Itachi….there seems to be a lot of shouting…." Kisame questioned, his tone of voice betraying the statement.

"I know. It must be his opponent," Itachi replied. He stared cooly ahead as the pair neared the 'destruction site'. "Deidara hardly ever shouts without using his speech defect to close off whatever he has said."

Kisame grinned. "My my, Itachi – you've obviously been spending a lot of time around the blonde!"

"I don't know what you're implying, Kisame."

"We all know how ridiculously bad you want him." The shark-man paused, in thought. "Although I don't think Tobi's caught on…."

The Uchiha felt his throat closing up. "Look, I don't 'want' him. You're being stupid. We're not even friends."  
"So you fantasize about everyone naked, is that it?"

The Uchiha's cheeks flushed a light pink and he almost missed a branch.

"However did you come to that?"

"Oh come on, you clearly want to pounce on him….with those lust-filled looks you shoot at him…..when he's not looking, of course."

"Kisame, shut up!" Itachi growled, sharingan activating.

The other Akatsuki chuckled. "You really like him, huh?"

The two approached a clearing, and scanned the horizon for the white, lizard-bird-like creature.

A loud 'thwwack' sounded, a hundred birds dissimilar to the description hurriedly flying away and clouding the previously-empty sky.

Itachi's brow furrowed with concern.

"That wasn't an explosion," Kisame commented.

The other motioned to the east.

"It was over there."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello lovers of ItaDei! Please accept this 3****rd**** chapter and read at a pace you feel most comfortable with. Be sure to review to ensure others receive the best writing experience.**

**Enough with that. Just want to let you know that in this fanfic both Sasori and Tobi are present – something those who have read/watched Naruto Shippuden further will have found to be impossible. There are no spoilers.**

Chapter 3

Itachi and Kisame were bewildered to find that the location of the bomber was not surrounded by ruins. All they had to go on were shrivelled up sausages of clay that lay lifeless and abandoned on the ground, but they instantly came to the conclusion that the untouched tree tops and tranquil sky were extremely uncharacteristic for Deidara.

And the tower of rock in the distance certainly was.

"F-FUCK OFF! TOUCH ME AND YOU'RE DEAD!"

Kisame and Itachi exchanged glances, before continuing forward and eventually setting eyes upon the fuming bomb expert, whose blonde hair fell loose against his shoulders and back, devoid of its signature half pony-tail. Deidara was kneeling on his left knee, hand pressed against his spine, trying to stand.

From where the two were standing, sure to be kept hidden, Itachi examined the blonde.

Hurt and fuming yes, but - he was also..…afraid?

"Oh Deidara, don't be like that." his opponent said, advancing like a predator moving in on its prey, "My boys want another go at you, strapped back in a chair, all timid and vulnerable, screaming, desperate….trapped…..I'd hate to disappoint them, cupcake."

"Y-you can't do that to me anymore! I'll never be below you again!" the bomber snarled, "I'll always be above, I can't be beat, and you'll have no option but to become my art! Those explosions will be the highlight of your pathetic lives!"

"Such big words coming from such a _petite _man," Kiyoko spoke, leering at Deidara in a way that made all three Akatsuki feel sick, "I guess I'll have to show you your place…._under me._"

With that, the man strolled towards Deidara, who was at this point gasping in pain as he attempted to move back. Saki shoved him to the ground and straddled his stomach, pinning both wrists above the blonde's head and tying them together with his belt. The bomber cried out at the unwanted, suffocating intimacy but was then smothered with a forceful kiss that made him tremble violently.

Kisame looked at his partner.

Itachi, too, shook, but from absolute fury.

_What the fuck did he do to him __**before**__ this?_

Large hands toyed at Deidara's clothed nipples harshly.

"G-get off!" Deidara pleaded, his voice now a whisper, tears spilling out and rolling down his cheeks.

"That's it my little Dei," Kiyoko spoke gruffly, unzipping the blonde's pants, "stay…just like that."

"Get. Away. From. Him." A cold voice sounded. The perpetrator turned his head sharply.

Itachi and Kisame stood, out in the open, glaring darkly at the man. The shark could feel the rage flowing out of Itachi's every pore and inwardly stamped the wretched man as 'doomed'.

After a few moments, Saki removed himself from Deidara, who by this point was on the verge of hysterics. Kiyoko moved forward and locked eyes with Itachi.

"What's the blonde cupca-"

The aforementioned clay missiles hit their target.

A huge explosion erupted from where the weapons landed, the blast wave uncontrollable as it punched Deidara, who was at close range, with a fist full of force. The bomb expert was cast aside and expected to be thrown onto a boulder, but instead came into contact with a pair of strong arms that pulled him close and shielded him from further harm.

The light blue sky was cursed with a plume of thick, residual smoke that disintegrated, along with the flames, in a matter of seconds.

Itachi shifted so that he could lay the shaking blonde down onto a grassy area. That way, his back could be tended to with basic medical ninjutsu.

_I don't…want to be…touched….I…..can't…...I won't…..….._

"Deidara? Deidara, can you hear me?" Itachi asked worriedly, checking his pulse, "Kisame, he's unconscious and could have internal bleeding – we need to take him back _now_."

"Do you know if anyone's still at the hideout?"

"Zetsu, Tobi…...Konan, too. If we take him someplace else he might have a panic attack when he wakes."

Kisame nodded and scooped up the limp blonde.

"Kisame, I'll take him. Carrying him on your back along with Samehada will most likely result in us being noticed."

But the shark had other ideas. He could waste a tiny bit of time. The bomber, despite having a smaller frame, had a great endurance to pain. Hell, he'd defended himself against Team Gai and remained focused after having had both of his arms torn off.

"I like how you felt you needed to give me a reason. How about you take Samehada instead?" Kisame said with feigned innocence, "Your genjutsu will calm him."

Itachi glared at him. "Fine….but be careful with him."

The journey returning to the Akatsuki hideout was swift, given the Uchiha and his partner had already used the route they chose to take. In fact, it had been surprisingly calm.

No sooner had Itachi performed the hand seal to undo the barrier than Tobi was rushing to greet his senpai. He took in the sight of the bomber, who was without a cloak but still wore a torn v-neck and midriff shirt, both of which were soaked with blood.

"DEIDARA! GOODNESS, DEIDARA!" the masked man wailed, arms flailing around in the air, "HE DIDN'T GO OUT WITH A BA-ANG. WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? TELL ME! PLE-HE-HE-EASE!"

Kisame watched him, disgusted. "He's unconscious. Be quiet or you could wake him: his being blacked out has made it easier for us so far. Go find Konan."


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologise for the late update – but I'm back to bring consecutive, posted-within-a-decent-time-frame chapters! ALSO: I have stuff planned out, but PLEASE, if you have any suggestions about the plot, tell me and I'll try to incorporate it!**

**Chapter 4**

"_I'll show you who the real man is, my blondie…you will know your place….."_

Deidara awoke with a start, blonde hair plastered to his face and panting heavily. He clenched the uncomfortably-pristine bed sheets and swallowed. Konan eyed him from a seat in the corner of the room before shuffling herself towards the bed.

"How are you feeling?

"N-not so good, hmmph."

"Here." Konan passed the blonde two pills and a glass of water.

"I-I'm fine, un, don't go thinking I'm weak just because I got wounded yeah!" The blonde said, sliding out from under the covers with a hiss.

"Deidara, you're in no condition to walk, idiot."

Regardless, the blonde stood up abruptly. Immediately his vision swirled and for the second time during those two days another Aktasuki member had swiftly intervened to prevent further damage. The bomber visibly tensed at the woman's hold but threw a look of defiant expectance up at her to let go.

"I did tell you."

"It won't happen again. I'm just tired, hmmph."

Konan wrapped an arm around Deidara's waist as she steered him back towards the bed and sat him down.

"Oh, today's Game Night, we're playing 'If You Want Me'. Should you wish to join us, we'll start at 7:00."

"Thanks un."

Deidara re-awoke. Shit, when had he fallen asleep? Had he appeared weak to the Uchiha? Wait, he probably fell asleep while Itachi was talking, yeah….that would have really knocked the guy from his high horse, hmmmm.

Throwing on a t-shirt –he had no idea when his upper body had become naked- and tying his hair into a sloppy, inequivalent version of its usual tie, Deidara trudged down the stairs upon Pein's typical order to 'socialize'. Those words had been repeated again and again, so much so he could have sworn they were a current motto of the Infamous Akatsuki.

"DEIDARA! OH DEEEIIIIDAAARRAAAA!" Tobi wailed as knocked the wind out of Deidara and clung to the man like a fridge magnet, "I'VE MISSED YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!"

"Tobi…that…..hurts," the blonde spat, "get…off…HMMPH!"

"Cut it out Tobi."

The raven haired Uchiha had emerged from the kitchen and into the living room area where the other two shinobi stood.

After searching through the folds of his cloak and obtaining what was desired, Itachi walked towards Deidara and held out his two clay pouches.

The bomber scoffed. "They're probably filled with shampoo or some shit again, hmmmph."

"They aren't."

Itachi turned and headed for his bedroom.

For some reason that made Deidara angry. Itachi's blank attitude felt like a blow to the stomach and his head swam.

"HMMMPH! Is that all you have to say to greet a comrade that was seriously injured? FUCK YOU, HMMPH!"

Itachi looked back, a mild expression of surprise on his face. To those who knew him, however, this meant the Uchiha was shocked.

"You never cared for something like that before, Deidara."

"I…I…" The bomber struggled for words. Why had he just said that? Stupid fucking meds. Whatever pain-relief drugs he'd been given obviously screwed his head up.

"You don't show any emotion and it annoys me, un."

"Why-"

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" Hidan screeched, "LET'S GET SEATED AND READY TO PLLAAAAYYY!"

"Fucking hell Hidan just shut up." Kakuzu growled, his gloved hand grabbing the offender's head and plonking him onto wooden chair.

All members of the Akatsuki made themselves seated in the sitting room to hear the rules.

Pein cleared his throat. It's only natural that the leader of a criminal organization would automatically take charge of a teenage party-game, right?

"The rules are as follows. We'll start by spinning the bottle, and whoever is chosen will sit on the chair in the middle. We'll spin again and this will decide who sits on that person's lap. You'll then have to get them to kiss you, beginning with the following: "Baby, if you want me, then kiss me". This should prove rather interesting, and….Konan insisted that she spun the bottle first, so…let us begin."

"Alright, alright! I get to see some yaoi man on man love! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I so cant' wait to see this!" Inner Konan yelled.

"Um, yeah!"

With that, the champagne bottle was spun, its centre of movement atop of the chest of drawers which lay beside the chair in the middle. A group of very eager – some filled with dread, to be honest, so…alert? – Akatsuki tensed up.

Crap…...I should've pulled out, hmmph. No one else did, so at least it's not awkward or anything, obviously they want to do this….I just hope I won't be picked, un...

"Kisame! Get up there!" Hidan yelled, clapping wildly.

The great fish waltzed up to the chair and sat with a 'plonk', baring his teeth in his creepy smile.

"and…." Pein said. All eyes were on the bottle.

'I really don't want to kiss Kisame.' Itachi thought, looking away from the bottle since it was pointless.

The bottle stopped.

It was Sasori.

The crowd erupted.

"Sasori my man, looks like you'll need to show some emotion for once hmmph!" Deidara chuckled, starting to enjoy himself. Sasori shot him a glare.

"I don't need to use any emotion at all, brat."

"Oh, I forgot, if you fail to get a kiss, Sasori, you'll have to remove an article of clothing of our choice. Sure that'll work for a while…..but you should consider making yourself more…..appealing." Pein said, stifling a laugh.

Well like hell would he show his…'secrets'.

An abrupt change swept over his features and Sasori took action. "…Kisame…" he approached, a husky tone to his voice. He settled himself so that he straddled the shark. "Give me a kiss." He refrained himself from adding "..you fucker".

"You'll have to plead me at least, Sasori darling!"

"Fuck this," he muttered, "then I guess I'll have to force you." The puppet-master grabbed the back of Kisame's head and crashed his lips to his own in a heated kiss. That should do it…

"You can't just kiss the man you're sitting on, he has to kiss you!" Kakuzu snarled, pissed that his acquaintances didn't suffer.

Sasori got off Kisame as quickly as he had begun the kiss. "The rules didn't specify I couldn't."

"It's been specified now. Let's move on!"

"MY TURN, MY TURN!" Toby wailed, rapidly walking over pairs of crossed legs on the floor, "LET ME SPIN!"


End file.
